Chapter 51 - A Day In The Life Of Timothy Part 2
All of a sudden as the figure got closer a cloud of dust blew up around them completely engulfing them. "What happened?" asked Ash coughing "Chu." coughed Pikachu "What was that?" asked Misty coughing "Whatever it was it didn't hit." coughed Brock "Everybody this is Kira." laughed Timothy When the dust finally settled and everybody could see again they looked at Timothy and saw him holding a Pikachu unlike any they had ever seen. She basically looked like any other Pikachu, though the circles on her cheeks were about the colors of Kachu's and her eye's were a turquoise color, but her most unusual features was that he it had two yellow wing's and nine yellow bushy tails. "Is that really a Pikachu?" asked Ash looking at the pokémon. "Chu." glared Pikachu "Yep." nodded Timothy rubbing the Pikachu on the head. "I've never seen a Pikachu like that. It's unbelievable." marveled Brock "I know! Kira was the very first pokémon I created and even though it was by accident you can see for yourselves that she was a one in a million success." smiled Timothy "Pika...Pika...Pi." smiled Kira happily bouncing up and down in Timothy's arm's. "Wow! She's so cute and very energetic." smiled Misty "Yes you are isn't that right darling." nodded Timothy as he held her up and then hugged her. "Ka." laughed Kira happily hugging him back. He sat her down on the ground as Kachu she hugged Kachu and then she started to play with Nina and Nikita. "She get's cuter and cuter each time I see her." laughed Eria "Hay Timothy can I ask you how you created Kira?" asked Brock "Well it's a long and complicated story...so how about a tell you on the way to Kordell." nodded Timothy "Ok." nodded Brock "Pika." greeted Pikachu as he jumped off of Ash's shoulder and ran up to Kachu, Kira, Nikita and Nina. "Pika...Pi...Pikachu." introduced Kachu smiling "Pi." smiled Pikachu as he held out his hand. "Chu...Pika...Pi." smiled Kira as she grabbed his hand. "Chu." blushed Pikachu "What's going on?" asked Ash "Kachu just introduced Pikachu to Kira and she just hit on Pikachu." smiled Timothy "That's sweet." laughed Misty "What's wrong Pikachu. Do you have a fever or are you actually enjoying her compliment's." snickered Brock and everybody started laughing at him. "Pika." blushed Pikachu again. "Alright everybody let's get going." hurried Timothy They left out of the room, went back up the hallway and got back in the elevator as it closed up. When it opened back up they left out of the lobby and headed out of Cibola City. "Alright next stop Kordell." announced Timothy "And my next gym battle!” exclaimed Ash and they headed out of Cibola City. .................................... Meanwhile somewhere on Tonami Island.... "I feel that he's back somewhere on the island." said A female voice "Chu...Pika...Pi?" asked A pokémon's voice "I can't tell you for sure where he is for sure though. There‘s a strange energy surrounding the region that makes it difficult to pinpoint his exact location." replied The female voice "Chu...Pika." said The pokémon's voice "I know Kim...I miss Timothy as well. I hope he come's to Kordell to see me soon." said The female voice ...................................... Meanwhile after getting back on the road again and finally getting out of Cibola City Timothy had explained to Ash, Misty and Brock how Kira was born. "So after a year of trying to figure out why the dna of how those three pokémon bonded you still don't know?" asked Brock "And that's the reason you decided to stop traveling?" asked Ash "One of them, though we still traveled just not as much. That was 5 years ago and still to this day I still don't know why, but either way in the end I ended up with a very energetic and beautiful Pikachu with wings and nine tails. She's my little miracle baby." smiled Timothy looking at Kachu, Kira, Pikachu, Nina and Nikita playing. "He care's so much for his pokémon like their his children." thought Misty to herself. "Well we're about halfway to Kordell City. Let's stop and have a little midday snack." suggested Tanza "Good idea...I’m starved" agreed Timothy s he grabbed his stomach. They walked until they came to a second three way road that lead back to Brita Town or on to Kordell City. There they set down a large sheet and sat down on the side of the road to have a quick picnic before they continued on. Timothy reached into his jacket and pulled out a capsule case, before taking a capsule out of it and throwing it out in front of them. The capsule exploded and they saw that it was a large picnic basket. They started taking stuff out of it setting it on the blanket and when they were done the blanket had bowls of fruit, plate of sandwich and a lot of other food for them to eat "Hay Timothy, Ash, Misty, Brock, Tanza!" shouted A voice "Who is that?" wondered Brock looking around. "It sound's like Rodney." said Tanza as she looked around. "It's Rodney." motioned Timothy pointing at Rodney who was running up the road that lead back to Brita Town. "Hay Timothy I’m glad that I found you." huffed Rodney "And why it that?" asked Timothy as he stuffed a toasted bun into his mouth. "It's been a long time since we last had a battle. So let's see how I match up to you now." suggested Rodney "Alright one sec and while you wait grab a bite to eat. You look like you need it." offered Timothy laughing. "Thanks." panted Rodney as he sat down and started eating. Everybody watched at Timothy and Rodney started wolfing down the food in a rush to get to their battle. "Those two can really eat." noted Brock "Yea." nodded Misty After few minutes of watching the Timothy wolfed down the last of a pork chop sandwich, before he and Rodney quickly jumped to their feet. They then ran over to the other side of the road where they stopped several feet away from each other and got ready to start their battle. "Hay Tanza who is better at battling Timothy or Rodney?" asked Ash "Timothy hands down. He has allot more experience and as many time's as they’ve battled Rodney hasn't been able to defeat Timothy once." replied Tanza "Has anybody been able to defeat him?" asked Ash "Well I can't really say for sure, but I think even he has lost his fair share of battle's." shrugged Tanza Just then Ash noticed trainer's and their pokémon that were walking the road suddenly began to stop and gather around Timothy and Rodney. "Why are those trainer's gathering around them?" asked Ash "Chu." said Pikachu "It's been a long time since anybody has seen these two battle. When these two battle it's a sight to behold because their power when they clash is something else." assured Tanza “I'm going to go watch this.” said Ash “Pika.” agreed Pikachu as he jumped onto Ash's shoulder. “Alright Rodney let's give this crowd something to see. Give this battle everything you got." urged Timothy smiling. "I won't give it anything less." assured Rodney To Be Continued.................... Category:Season 1 Content